


[Vid] Power in Union

by condnsdmlk



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: Power in a Union | Billy Bragg<br/>Summary: It all amounts to nothing if together we don't stand.<br/>Runtime: 02:51</p>
<p>Premiered at VidUKon 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Power in Union

[Power in Union](https://vimeo.com/125849233) from [condnsdmlk](https://vimeo.com/condnsdmlk) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[DW](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/11636.html)|[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/12319.html)|[Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/121598773003/pride-2014-fanvid-premiered-at-vidukon-2015)|[Download]() (mb)  



End file.
